Like a candy
by azihaehyuk
Summary: aku ga bisa bikin sumary langsung baca aja ne {HAEHYUK FF}


Like a candy

.

.

HAEHYUK FF

.

.

YAOI

.

.

Dont like dont read

.

.

Enjoy with the story~^^

.

.

Donghae mentap penuh kasih sayang pada seseorang yang kini tengah sibuk memilah baju untuknya. "kenapa banyak sekali, baby? Kita hanya pergi tiga hari"

Eunhyuk mentap sebal donghae yang entah mengapa dimata donghae terlihat sangat menggemaskan "kita tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti hae.."

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan donghae sebagai balasannya. Kini namja tampan itu tengah berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah mendekati pasangan hidupnya, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dari belakang dengan lembut

"kau belum istirahat dari kemarin chagi..., istirahatlah sebentar" bisik donghae halus tepat di telinga eunhyuk, yang berhasul membuat eunhyuk merinding.

"aku tidak lelah hae, kau saja yang tidur deluan" elak eunhyu halus sambil mencoba melepas pelukan donghae.

"tidak lelah hhm? Lalu kantung mata ini apa eoh?" donghae mengusap pelan kelopak mata eunhyuk

"i.. itu.. itu hanya keku.."

"lalu wajah pucat ini kenapa eoh?" lalu dielusnya lembut pipi putih pucat eunhyuk

"hae, itu ha-hanya.."

"tubuh hangat ini kenapa eoh?" donghae pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"arraseo~ aku tidur.." dan pertengkaran kecil itu berakhir dengan hyukjae yang berjalan lemas menuju ranjangnya.

Donghae ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti eunhyuk yang telah terlebih dulu berbaring di ranjangnya.

"jaljayo changi~ beristirahalah.. aku tidak bisa melihatmu sakit~ saranghaeyo~" di selimutinya tubuh kecil hyukjae lalu di kecupnya lembut puncak kepala namja cantik itu, setelahnya ia pun ikut berbaring di samping eunhyuk

_Seperti candy..._

_Kau tidak akan pernah tau betapa rapuhnya candy tersebut sebelum kau buka bungkusnya_

_Layaknya malaikatku..._

_Kau tidak akan pernah tau betapa rapuhnya sosok cantik itu sebelum kau membuka topeng berupa senyum manisnya pada wajahnya..._

"chagi, apa yang kau bawa itu hmm?" donghae berjalan mendekat ke arah eunhyuk. Begitu telah sampai dihadapan namja cantik itu, segera ia ambil alih kotak besar yang sedari tadi di bawa oleh eunhyuk

Namun tak lama, eunhyuk langsung kembali merebut kotak tersebut dari tangan donghae. "a-aku bisa sendiri hae.."

Donghae menatap bingung eunhyuk yang tampak tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya "itu berat, baby.. kau bisa kelelahan karenanya" kembali donghae mencoba mengambil kotak tersebut dari tangan eunhyuk

"ti-tidak perlu hae.. kotak ini pun akan segera aku simpan.." eunhyuk kembali mengelak

Donghae makin penasaran dengan apa yang di bawa istrinya tersebut.

_**Greep**_

Dan sekarang kotak tersebut telah berhasil donghae rebut.

"a-aaa hae-yaa jangan di bukaa" eunhyuk mencoba merebut kembali kotak itu, namun apa daya, donghae mengangkat kotak itu tinggi-tinggi dan tubuh eunhyuk yang jauh lebih pendek dari donghae otomatis tak bisa menggapainya.

Donghae membalik kotak itu, dan sukses membuat isinya berjatuhan kebawah.

Mata donghae langsung terpaku dengan segala barang yang kini berserakan dilantai, matanya menatap tak percaya semua barang itu

Eunhyuk ikut kaget begitu melihat donghae menjatuhkan segala isi kotak tersebut, mata beningnya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"hiks.. hae, mianhae.. mianhae.. harusnya aku tak mengumpulkan barang-barang itu.. aku hanya akan membuatmu sakit saat melihat barang-barang itu.. hiks harusnya aku tidak memikirkan ide bodoh untuk memberimu barang-barang itu saat ulang tahunmu hiks.." eunhyuk segera berlari kearah donghae yang masih terpaku melihat barang-barang tersebut

"a-aku akan menbuangnya hiks.. mianhae.. harusnya aku tidak mengumpulakan semua kenanganmu dengan appamu.. aku harusnya tau hanya akan membuatmu sakit hati jika melakukan ini.." eunhyuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada donghae

_**Greep**_

Donghae membalas pelukan eunhyuk tak kalah erat, bahkan ia sangat memeluk erat pinggang ramping itu.

"baby.. jeongmal gomawoyo..gomawo baby..bertahun tahun aku mencari semua barang-barang itu, dan tak pernah menumaknnya bahkan hingga aku menyerah.." donghae melepas pelukannya dan segera menangkup wajah cantik hyukjae yang basah karena airmata

"tapi kau menemukannya.. bahkan tanpa aku minta.. baby, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu hmm? Aku sangat senang kau tau? Rasanya hidup ini dangat indah memiliki dirimu disisi ku.. katakan apa barang yang kau mau baby..aku akan memberikannya"

Eunhyuk menatap mata donghae masih dengan berkaca-kaca. "h-hae tidak marah?"

"aniyo~ aku sangat senang baby... sekali pun aku tidak menyukai ini, aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu chagi~" donghae mengecup dahi eunhyuk lama setelahnya

Masih dengan mata berkaca-kacanya, eunhyuk tersenyum tulus pada donghae. "aniyo.. aku tidak menginginkan barang apapun hae, kau hanya perlu berjanji untuk selalu ada disisiku, menuntunku.."

Donghae menatap tulus eunhyuk. "kau tidak perlu memintanya chagi.. tanpa kau minta pun aku dengan suka rela akan melakukannya.."

"gomawo hae.. gomawo.."

_Like candy..._

_Candy memang terlihat kecil, tapi saat kau mulai menghisapnya, berjuta rasa akan kau temui di dalamnya_

_Layaknya peri kecilku..._

_Dirinya memang terlihat sangat kecil, dia bodoh. Aku tau itu.. tapi di balik itu semua, hatinya begitu besar.. hatinya begitu murni, suci._

Kutatap wajahnya yang tengah tertidur di bahuku, polos.. wajah itu sangat polos

Kusentuh pipinya yang tirus itu, halus sekali..

Kurasakan tangannya yang ada didalam genggamanku mulai bergerak. Dan perlahan mata bening itu pun terbuka.

"sudah bangun eoh?" sapaku lembut saat bola mata bening itu menatapku polos

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali terlebih dulu sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku. "apa sudah sampai hae?"

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil mengelus tambut halusnya "tidurlah, maaf mambangunkanmu"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "aniyo hae tidak menggangguku dan lagi pula hae yang harusnya tidur, aku sudah tidur dari tadi siang ingat?" ucapnya dengan sangat menggemaskan

Ah betapa bersyukurnya diriku memiliki kekasih sebaik dan semanis dirinya

"lalu jika aku tidur siapa yang akan menjagamu hmm?" tanyaku sembari memeluknya lembut

Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang makin membuatnya semakin imut "aku namja hae, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri~ lagi pula di bus ini ada banyak orang"

Aku sedikit terkekeh mendengar nada bicaranya yang sangat menggemaskan "pertama, aku tau kau namja, tapi tetap saja kau terlalu lembut dan pasti tidak akan bisa menghajar orang lain. Kedua, justru karena kita sedang berada di dalam bus, dan aku harus semakin ketat menjagamu"

Kini ia menatapku dengan penuh harap "tapi hae harus tidur.. aku tidak mau hae jatuh sakit karena kelelahan menjagaku.." pintanya dengan puppy eyesnya yang jelas saja tak akan pernah bisa aku lawan

"baiklah aku akan tidur saat kita sampai di rumah nanti, bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya jahil

"ya! Hae-ya! Aku serius tau!" dan ia mulai memukul-mukul diriku dengan gencarnya. Pukulannya ini tidak sakit, ya seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, ia terlalu lembut untuk menyakiti hati orang lain. Terutama orang yang sangat dicintainya, aku mungkin? Tentu saja aku

Lihat, dalam keadaan kesal beginipun ia akan tetap manis. Saat ia kesal, marah, cemberut, sedih, bahagia, bingung, ebtah kenapa dimataku ia akan selalu terlihat manis. Namja ku ini sangat manis dan berhati lembut, dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang menyakitinya

Termaksud diriku sendiri, karena aku akan selalu menjaganya. Malaikatku, nae lee hyukjae..

_Like candy.._

_Seperti candy, dia kecil tapi sangat manis. Bahkan saat ia perlahan lahan mulai tambah mengecil ia tetap akan manis.._

_Layaknya bidadari cantikku.._

_Sampai kapanpun, sampai umurnya sudah mencapai kepala tujuh ia akan tetap menjadi malaikat cantikku, peri kecil manisku. Karena dialah cinta sejatiku.._

_~end~_

Ini ff selingan sambil nunggu ff yang belum lanjut

Dan ini ff terakhir zii sebelum uas~

Setelah uas selesai, rencananya zii bakal update miracle in cell number 04 sama who am i

Siapa yang nungguin dua ff itu?

Hayo ngakuuu *gak ada *

Sekian dari zii

Review pleaseee

/bow/


End file.
